Shieldmaiden
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Halfdan está acostumbrado a tomar lo que quiere cuando quiere, pero llevarse a una mujer a la cama después de un festín tal vez no sea tan fácil como parece, mucho menos cuando se trata de una de las escuderas de Lagertha. HalfdanxOC.


**Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va? Esta es la primera historia de Vikings que logro terminar, tengo otras en proceso que espero publicar muy pronto. Y bueno, escribí este one-shot del amor de mi vida Halfdan the Black y una OC. Rated M por el simple hecho de ser de Vikings; ah, broma, Rated M por** ** _escenas de adultos_** **.**

 **Los personajes de Vikings no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Michael Hirst.**

 **SHIELDMAIDEN**

La idea de reunir un Gran Ejército para vengar la muerte de Ragnar Lothbrok era bastante buena; difícil, considerando que tendrían que reunir a muchos condes de toda la región de Escandinavia que tenían diferencias, pero a fin de cuentas nada imposible cuando se tenía el mismo propósito.

Halfdan sabía bien que su hermano tenía otras intenciones, pero mientras tanto, todos reunidos en el gran salón de Kattegat, se dedicaban a celebrar el festín en nombre del éxito que esperaban tener en la invasión a Inglaterra. Lagertha se había encargado de tener sirvientes rellenando copas, músicos y bailarines para la entretención de los presentes.

Harald, como rey que era, no se escapaba de entablar conversaciones políticas con el resto de los condes que habían asistido, pero por suerte para Halfdan, ese no era asunto suyo. Su hermano era el que tenía el título, así que a él no le correspondía tomar ninguna responsabilidad. Había decidido que esa noche se emborracharía hasta el cansancio y disfrutaría de los placeres de la vida como si fuera su último día en lo mundano.

Las doncellas bailaban y conversaban con los vikingos, se reían y bebían de los cuernos llenos de cerveza. Halfdan estuvo a punto de irse con alguna de ellas a la habitación que le habían proporcionado en su llegada, se sentía con ganas de compartir su cama con una hermosa mujer, pero cada vez que se decidía por una, otro hombre se levantaba antes y se la ganaba. No tenía sentido iniciar una pelea por algo como eso, lo último que quería era romper las alianzas que tanto trabajo les habían costado. No valía la pena arriesgar la integridad del Gran Ejército por una mujer.

Estaba a punto de resignarse a que esa noche no tendría éxito cuando, del otro lado del salón, su mirada se cruzó con la de una doncella que estaba cerca de la chimenea. Tenía largo cabello negro, algo bastante inusual en aquella región, pero su blanca piel podría competir con la nieve. No tenía absolutamente ninguna marca, ni de tatuajes ni de cicatrices. Sus ojos, iluminados por el fuego, despedían un brillo dorado, y sus mejillas estaban encendidas por el calor. Halfdan vio que no había ningún hombre cerca de ella, así que se levantó sin decir nada y caminó entre la gente hasta llegar a su lado.

La mujer lo vio de reojo y le ofreció un cordial asentimiento de cabeza. Halfdan, quien rara vez era discreto para algo, la observó descaradamente de pies a cabeza y sonrió de forma complacida, sus ojos se dilataron con la imagen que tenía enfrente y terminó su cerveza de un trago.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó bruscamente.

-Aerina –respondió la doncella, su voz era firme pero suave como el terciopelo, y amable en comparación al tono que había usado Halfdan.

Aerina sabía que Halfdan era el hermano del rey Harald Finehair. Su reputación lo precedía, era fiero en las batallas y tan habilidoso como un berserker. Vio que se había terminado su cerveza y amablemente le ofreció rellenar su copa.

Halfdan aceptó de buena gana y la siguió con la mirada hasta la mesa donde tenían los barriles. El vestido verde que estaba usando Aerina ocultaba parte de su figura, pero su estrecha cintura y su escote eran suficientes para volver loco a cualquier hombre. Dio por hecho que se trataba de una esclava, pues no portaba ninguna clase de armas y su actitud era más bien servicial.

Cuando Aerina volvió, Halfdan levantó la copa y vació el contenido en unos cuantos segundos. La agarró de la mano y la sacó del salón por la puerta trasera rumbo a su habitación. Antes de que Aerina pudiera replicar, se vio apresada contra la pared del pasillo por el cuerpo de Halfdan, quien a su vez se lanzaba para besar su cuello y acariciar su pecho por encima del vestido.

-Espera...

-Cierra la boca –respondió Halfdan ignorando el forcejeo y subiendo poco a poco el vestido de Aerina.

Se sentía listo para la acción, no quería escuchar absolutamente nada hasta que terminara lo que había empezado. Enredó una mano en el cabello de Aerina y la hizo girarse de espaldas a él para olfatear su fragancia.

Aerina cerró los ojos cuando un cosquilleo bajó por su espina dorsal. El pecho de Halfdan la mantenía pegada a la pared sin poder moverse, pero estaba muy consciente de su mano traviesa que había alcanzado el dobladillo de su vestido y que trataba de abrirse paso entre sus piernas. Se zafó de su agarre y de un movimiento intercambió los papeles, dejando a Halfdan contra la pared con una expresión desconcertada. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó con fogosidad, pero Halfdan la apartó de un empujón y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-No sé cómo están acostumbrados a hacer las cosas aquí, pero de donde vengo las esclavas obedecen, no toman la iniciativa.

Aerina abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo a tiempo al ver que Halfdan no estaba bromeando.

Y por otro lado, Halfdan era completamente ajeno a lo que Aerina estaba pensando, de hecho, ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la jaló adentro para reanudar su tarea.

Aerina se separó de él sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando y sacó la daga que tenía oculta en la manga del vestido. Halfdan se vio acorralado contra la pared, con un cuchillo pegado a su garganta, completamente a mereced de la doncella. Una ira lo invadió al sentirse vulnerable y quiso igualar el terreno tomando el hacha de su cinturón, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Aerina le torció el brazo en un ángulo anormal y lo volteó contra la pared.

-Creo que te equivocaste de chica –susurró en el oído de Halfdan-. No soy una esclava, soy una escudera.

-¿Tienes idea de quién soy? –Gruñó Halfdan.

-Halfdan the Black, hermano del rey Harald Finehair. Eres un gran guerrero, según las historias que he oído de ti. ¿Qué dirían los demás si te vieran en esta situación?

-Dirían que me tomaste desprevenido.

-Dirían que eres patético.

-Si me matas, habrá guerra.

Aerina rió.

-¿Quién dijo que voy a matarte? Podría, no lo dudes ni por un segundo, pero no soy idiota.

-Será mejor que te cuides –amenazó Halfdan-. En el momento en que te ponga una mano encima, será tu fin.

-Eso no sucederá –sonrió Aerina.

Liberó a Halfdan, segura de que no haría un movimiento contra ella, y volvió a guardar su daga. Acomodó su vestido y salió de la habitación con calma, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia.

Luego de unos segundos, Halfdan de dejó caer en la cama con un ruido sordo y golpeó la almohada varias veces para liberar su frustración. Había sido humillado, afortunadamente no en público, pero aun así le dolía su ego. También le dolía cierto problema en la entrepierna, y maldijo mentalmente a Aerina por haber hecho que las cosas resultaran de ese modo. Podía ir por una esclava y pasar la noche con ella, pero no serviría de nada. Las esclavas estaban para eso, no tenían nada de especial. Las escuderas, por otro lado, tenían cierto orgullo que protegían con su vida, sobre todo las que estaban al servicio de Lagertha. Eran caprichosas, arrogantes y siempre querían tener la última palabra.

-Malditas escuderas –se quejó.

Sin embargo, no dejó que esto lo afectara demasiado. Sabía que Aerina no diría una palabra sobre lo que había pasado, así que, por la simple satisfacción de darle una lección, se dijo que al final del día la tendría a como diera lugar. Al diablo con la jerarquía, con la guerra y con el Gran Ejército, si no conseguía acostarse con ella, dejaría de ser un vikingo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Halfdan despertó con una terrible resaca. No recordaba haber bebido tanto vino ni cerveza, así que decidió adjudicarle el malestar a su mal humor y a cierta escudera que estaba sentada en la mesa de enfrente junto a Astrid y Torvi. Aerina y Halfdan se vieron por un segundo y luego desviaron la mirada. Una divertida y el otro visiblemente molesto.

Harald se sentó al lado de Halfdan y le dejó un cuerno con cerveza en frente. Era obvio, por su amplia sonrisa, que había tenido una mejor noche que él.

-Anoche vi que te fuiste con Aerina –observó Harald guiñándole un ojo.

Halfdan no tenía ganas de beber cerveza, pero le dio un trago al cuerno con tal de no responder.

-Imagino que es una fiera en la cama –prosiguió Harald viéndola de soslayo-. Lagertha me dijo que es de las escuderas más feroces de su grupo.

-¿La conoces?

-Claro, ¿quién no?

-Tal vez debiste decírmelo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No importa.

Harald se encogió de hombros y se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablarle en tono confidencial.

-Escucha, creo que una vez que regresemos de Inglaterra podremos lograr nuestro cometido. Anoche estuve hablando con algunos condes y me dieron su apoyo. Tenemos más alianzas que cuando fuimos a Frankia.

Halfdan simplemente asintió y terminó su cerveza de un trago. Sabía lo importante que era para su hermano convertirse en rey de toda Noruega, pero por el momento no podía pensar en nada más que en Aerina. Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de ella, de ella en batalla, de ella desnuda y de ella bajo su cuerpo gimiendo su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Harald siguiendo la línea de su mirada hasta la mesa donde estaban sentadas las escuderas-. ¿Estás pensando en Aerina?

-No –mintió Halfdan desviando la mirada.

-Escucha –dijo Harald en tono preocupado-, no es bueno que te involucres tanto con ella. Sigue siendo el enemigo, no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo zarparemos a Inglaterra? –Preguntó Halfdan tratando de cambiar el tema. No podía prometer no involucrarse con Aerina, así como no había podido evitar que se le subiera a la cabeza. En el transcurso de la noche se había apoderado de su sueño y ahora también de sus pensamientos.

-Todavía faltan muchos por llegar. Si todo va de acuerdo al plan, supongo que para el final de esta semana.

-Bien –respondió Halfdan poniéndose de pie y dando así por terminada la conversación.

Pasó el resto de la mañana entrenando con otros vikingos. Personalmente, tenía ganas de pelear contra Björn Ironside, pero el príncipe parecía estar muy ocupado y no lo vio en todo el día. Se sentó a descansar en el porche del gran salón, pero le llamó la atención una figura encapuchada que caminaba del otro lado de la calle.

Se trataba del Vidente, según había oído. Por un momento le dieron ganas de ir a visitarlo para preguntarle si tendría éxito con Aerina, pero rechazó la idea casi de inmediato. No necesitaba ningún tipo de intervención divina.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –Exclamó una voz a su derecha.

Halfdan se sobresaltó y maldijo por lo bajo al ver a Aerina sentada a su lado como si nada. A diferencia de la noche anterior, su cabello estaba trenzado finamente a los lados de su cabeza y se unía todo atrás entre hilos y lazos de cuero negro; no estaba usando un vestido, sino la ropa de entrenamiento con la que las mujeres peleaban. El pantalón de cuero se pegaba a sus piernas, delineando su perfecta forma, y Halfdan tragó saliva audiblemente al recordar el tacto de porcelana que tenían.

Aerina se dio cuenta de la manera en que estaba siendo observada y sonrió al tiempo que se recargaba en sus brazos hacia atrás. El sudor del entrenamiento estaba fresco todavía, y le daba a su cuello y clavícula ese aspecto perlado. Acarició su escote con lentitud, disfrutando la mirada perdida y molesta de Halfdan.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó en tono burlón.

Halfdan salió de su ensimismamiento y desvió la mirada, terriblemente consciente del problema que empezaba a erguirse en sus pantalones. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se recargó en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué quieres? Te dije que si te ponía una mano encima lo lamentarías.

-¿Era en serio? –Se rió Aerina.

-Claro que era en serio.

-Creí que estabas bromeando.

-Tienes dos segundos para desaparecer de mi vista.

-Oye, puede que seas el hermano del rey Harald, pero Kattegat es mi hogar. Si alguien debe irse eres tú –replicó Aerina un poco molesta por la brusquedad de sus palabras.

Halfdan bufó y rodó los ojos. Lo último que necesitaba era que le dijera que no era bienvenido en Kattegat. El éxito de sus planes y los de su hermano residía en que estuvieran en buenos términos con los aldeanos, sobre todo con las escuderas de Lagertha, al menos hasta que pudieran deshacerse de ellas.

Halfdan se levantó para irse pero Aerina lo detuvo del brazo. Se puso frente a él y desenvainó su espada, haciéndola girar un par de veces en la mano.

-Tú y yo, un combate, aquí y ahora. ¿Qué dices?

-No voy a pelear contigo –respondió Halfdan.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder? –Se burló Aerina-. Soy una escudera, puedo patear tu trasero con los ojos vendados.

Halfdan soltó una risa, pero la situación no le divertía para nada, era más bien una risa sarcástica de molestia.

-No sería un combate justo.

-¿Para ti o para mí? –Inquirió Aerina.

Halfdan bufó molesto y pasó de largo, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado, Aerina se puso en medio de la plaza y extendió los brazos proclamando el reto a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Reto al gran Halfdan the Black a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo!

Halfdan la fulminó con la mirada y se acercó a ella para taparle la boca, pero ya era tarde, las personas habían escuchado su grito y empezaban a aglomerarse a su alrededor.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Susurró, enfadado.

-Estoy haciendo esto más interesante para ver si logro hacer que aceptes mi desafío –respondió Aerina con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ya te dije que no voy a pelear contigo –gruñó Halfdan, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ellos.

-¿Qué te parece una apuesta? Si tú ganas, podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras, y si yo gano, podré hacer contigo lo que quiera.

Halfdan se tomó su tiempo para responder. Era una buena oferta, demasiado sencilla, pero estaba seguro que se divertiría en el proceso. Aerina acaba de entregarse en bandeja de plata.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó el rey Harald viendo el círculo alrededor de Halfdan y de Aerina.

Halfdan se acercó para hablarle en voz baja y explicarle que sólo era un juego, nada de lo que debiera preocuparse.

-Este no es el momento para juegos, Halfdan, no puedes pelear con esa escudera. Si ganas, Lagertha lo consideraría traición.

-¿A qué te refieres con si gano? –Preguntó Halfdan con el orgullo herido.

¿De verdad su hermano creía que la escudera tenía una oportunidad? Harald lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo acercó mucho a su rostro.

-He trabajado muy duro para conseguir esto, he tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios para convertirme en rey; no voy a dejar que lo arruines todo por un estúpido combate.

Halfdan lo ignoró y desenvainó su espada. Estaba listo para empezar, pero Aerina fue llamada por Lagertha en ese momento. Los habitantes de Kattegat se sorprendieron de verla ahí, pensaban que su presencia significaba que había problemas, pero la verdad era muy distante. Lagertha y Aerina intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego la reina se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la arena, dispuesta a ver el combate en primera fila. Harald no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se acercó a ella y permaneció a unos metros de su asiento, viendo fijamente a su guardia personal y con una mano en el mango de su hacha en caso de que tuviera que usarla.

Halfdan y Aerina se reunieron en el centro. Aerina le sonrió para demostrarle su confianza, mientras que Halfdan únicamente formó una mueca divertida.

-¿La reina Lagertha también se opuso a nuestro combate?

-No –respondió Aerina sin inmutarse-, únicamente me dijo que no fuera muy ruda contigo, dice que Björn todavía te necesita en el Gran Ejército.

Halfdan frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Lagertha, quien estaba sentada entre Astrid y Torvi y le ofreció una sonrisa de lado y un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Esto no es una lucha a muerte –exclamó Lagertha con los brazos extendidos cuando se puso de pie-, Halfdan the Black y Aerina pelearán por probar sus habilidades. Que gane el mejor, ¡y que comience el combate!

La gente empezó a vitorear a sus favoritos. Ambos guerreros sujetaron bien sus armas y empezaron a caminar en círculos, evaluando a su oponente y esperando que diera el primer paso.

-Sólo para que lo sepas, no me contendré por el hecho de que seas mujer –dijo Halfdan.

-Muy sabio de tu parte. Lagertha dice que este no es un combate a muerte, pero si no me tomas en serio no puedo garantizar que salgas con vida –respondió Aerina con una sonrisa sin dejarse intimidar por Halfdan-. No te preocupes, cuando pierdas, seré gentil contigo.

Halfdan ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Pero cuando tú pierdas, no me contendré. Me gusta hacerlo rudo.

Y dicho esto Halfdan se lanzó hacia adelante para darle una estocada a Aerina. La doncella bloqueó el ataque y se movió a un lado para no perder el equilibrio y volver a poner distancia entre ella y Halfdan. Sabía que sería difícil, pero no creyó que se lanzaría con tanta fuerza en el primer choque de espadas.

Ninguno de los dos llevaba escudo, simplemente la espada y la confianza en la victoria. Aerina había sido entrenada por Lagertha, pero no tenía tanta experiencia en combate como Halfdan. Hizo algunos buenos movimientos, pero Halfdan se lanzó con todo tal y como lo prometió. Ambos se enfrascaron en una danza de la muerte, se movían por toda la arena y el sonido de las espadas al chocar llenaba el aire. La tensión a su alrededor era palpable, los dos eran tan buenos en lo que hacían que nadie se atrevía a hacer apuestas o a lanzar una suposición sobre quién sería el vencedor.

Por otro lado, Lagertha y el rey Harald observaban todo con una expresión impasible y una calma sepulcral. Cada uno tenía confianza en sus guerreros. El Vidente permaneció viendo la pelea los primeros minutos y después se retiró a su casa con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para más de alguno. Seguramente ya sabía quién ganaría, pero era información que no estaba dispuesto a divulgar.

Aerina fue la primera en tropezar y caer al piso. La fuerza con la que Halfdan había atacado no pudo ser soportada por sus piernas y se tambaleó hacia atrás, a lo que su agresor aprovechó para avanzar y cortar el aire en dirección a su cabeza, pese a la aclaración de Lagertha de que no era un combate a muerte.

Lagertha no pudo evitar tensarse en su asiento al ver a su guerrera caída, pero suspiró de alivio al ver que Aerina rodaba por el suelo y se ponía de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para volver a adoptar la posición de defensa, tal y como le había enseñado.

Halfdan y Aerina estaban manchados de sudor y tierra, pero por lo pronto no había sangre de ninguno de los dos. Halfdan se lanzó hacia el frente al ver una oportunidad, pero Aerina giró hacia un lado y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula con el revés del puño.

Halfdan escupió sangre, pero su sonrisa no se borró. Ahora sí estaba disfrutando de la pelea. Si al principio le molestaba haberse tardado más de la cuenta en acabar con ella, en ese momento se preguntó si podría hacer que el combate se extendiera indeterminablemente. Era asombroso, por no decir excitante, pelear con Aerina a tal punto de llegar a creer que la derrota podía ser un hecho.

Halfdan se decidió a subir el nivel un poco más para presionarla, pues sabía en el fondo que no estaba dando todo de sí. Se estaba guardando por el mismo motivo que él lo hacía: disfrutar el combate.

-Pareces cansado, Halfdan the Black.

-Podría seguir todo el día.

Aerina lanzó dos ataques seguidos y uno de ellos le rozó el hombro a Halfdan, rompiendo su ropa pero no tanto como para cortar su piel. Sonrió al ver su reacción y empezó a moverse a una velocidad impresionante. Halfdan mantenía el ritmo y atacaba cada que tenía la oportunidad, pero ninguno de esos ataques logró conectar con ella.

Lagertha tenía una expresión de triunfo en el rostro, y si bien al principio se había opuesto a dejar pelear a Aerina con el hermano del rey Harald, en ese momento pensó que no había mejor entrenamiento para sus escuderas. Los soldados francos y sajones eran hombres, lo que en resumen significaba que por naturaleza tenían más fuerza. Si podían aguantar un enfrentamiento con vikingos, los soldados de Wessex y de Northumbria, así como cualquier ataque a Kattegat, no serían una amenaza.

Pero entonces, cuando creyó que el combate estaba decidido, Halfdan agitó la espada al tiempo que avanzaba y logró hacerle un corte en la mejilla a Aerina. En cuestión de segundos, sin estar conforme con la gota de sangre derramada, chocó contra su cuerpo y la derribó. Aerina iba a usar nuevamente el truco de rodar por la tierra para esquivar la espada, pero esta vez no hubo tal ataque. Halfdan sostuvo la espada firmemente junto a su cuello, y de haber estado un milímetro más pegada, podría rebanar su piel.

El combate había terminado; Halfdan the Black era el ganador.

Aerina aceptó la mano que le estaba ofreciendo y se puso de pie. Los aldeanos celebraron la victoria de Halfdan y otros tantos lamentaron la derrota de Aerina, pero todos habían disfrutado del espectáculo. Lagertha aplaudió varias veces sin dejar de sonreír y bajó del trono para felicitar a Halfdan.

-Tu técnica es precisa, Halfdan. Eres un gran guerrero.

Halfdan y Harald intercambiaron una mirada, y finalmente el primero asintió sin decir nada más.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendían con este combate?

-Sólo queríamos ver las habilidades del otro, reina Lagertha –respondió Aerina.

-Ya veo. Gracias a su demostración se me ocurrió una gran idea, pero debo discutir los términos con el rey Harald. Si nos disculpan…

Harald asintió y acompañó a Lagertha al gran salón. Halfdan y Aerina se quedaron solos en la arena, la gente ya estaba dispersándose para volver a sus labores.

-Gané –dijo Halfdan.

-Sí, lo hiciste –respondió Aerina con una sonrisa-. Y una promesa es una promesa. Estoy a tu disposición.

Halfdan la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos. Le dieron ganas de tomarla ahí mismo, pero se contuvo. En cambio, lamió la gota de sangre de su mejilla y le susurró al oído:

-Ven esta noche a mi habitación, y quiero que uses un vestido.

Aerina hizo una falsa reverencia.

-Como usted ordene.

.

.

Después del combate, Halfdan regresó a su habitación y se dio un baño. Una esclava se ofreció para prepararle al agua y ayudarlo, pero Halfdan prefería estar solo. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, sobre todo la mandíbula debido al golpe de Aerina, pero a la vez estaba lleno de una adrenalina que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. A cada rato volteaba hacia la ventana deseando que el sol se ocultara para que Aerina se presentara como habían acordado. Uno de sus amigos le informó que el rey Harald deseaba verlo para discutir un asunto importante, pero Halfdan se excusó y le dijo que lo vería al día siguiente.

Finalmente, cuando los primeros rayos de la luna entraron por la habitación, Halfdan escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Su primer impulso fue correr y abrir, pero se controló y en cambio se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo. Suspiró dos veces para calmarse y abrió la puerta.

-Por un momento creí que me tendrías aquí esperando mucho tiempo –dijo Aerina entrando a la habitación como si fuera la propia. Se deshizo de su capa y la dejó sobre un mueble, revelando un hermoso vestido gris y su cabello ondulado cayendo libre por su espalda. Su fragancia embriagó a Halfdan y sintió la necesidad de pasar su mano por sus hebras de ébano, pero una vez más, se contuvo.

Aerina lo veía fijamente, esperando que dijera algo. Halfdan la contempló unos segundos sin decir nada. Vio el pequeño corte que tenía en la mejilla y pensó que era una lástima haber marcado ese rostro de papel, pero probablemente ella no pensaría lo mismo si las cosas hubieran sido al revés.

-¿Y bien? Aquí me tienes –exclamó Aerina encogiéndose de hombros.

Halfdan estiró una mano para tocarla, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-Supongo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí.

-Tengo una ligera idea. Sólo…

-¿Qué?

-Nada –respondió Aerina sacudiendo la cabeza y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Según nuestro trato…estás a mi disposición y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que lamentarías cuando te pusiera una mano encima?

Halfdan no le dio tiempo de responder. Puso una mano en su nuca y salvó la distancia entre sus labios para besarla. Devoró su cuello y acarició sus pechos y su cintura con rudeza por encima del vestido. Aerina gimió de placer y se dejó llevar hasta la cama, donde rápidamente se vio apresada por el cuerpo de Halfdan. Sintió su vestido ser rasgado y después sus piernas se abrieron para que Halfdan se pusiera en medio.

Halfdan se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa y estaba a punto de seguir con la de abajo, pero al ver las piernas de Aerina se detuvo. La escudera tenía un tatuaje la pierna derecha, era una cadena rota que rodeaba su muslo y se perdía en la parte trasera de su rodilla. Aerina vio que Halfdan dibujó la silueta con el dedo y se sentó para explicarle su significado.

-Cuando era muy chica mis padres me vendieron como esclava. Mis amos no eran los más amables, y me intercambiaban como un trozo de carne o mercancía, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor…bueno, no tengo por qué entrar en detalles, seguramente has tenido esclavas. Serví a infinidad de condes y reyes hasta que un día escapé. Llegué a Kattegat como comerciante y me establecí aquí. Crecí con la imagen de Lagertha y me convertí en una escudera. Entonces juré que nadie más me trataría como una esclava. El tatuaje simboliza eso, es una cadena rota, es mi libertad.

Halfdan se sintió como el hombre más imbécil del mundo. Era fácil olvidar que las esclavas eran humanas, tenían una vida y sentían al igual que todos. Cuando vio a Aerina pensó que era una esclava, pero nunca se preocupó por investigar ese aspecto de su vida.

Ahora, acostado en la cama encima de ella, su lujuria le gritaba que la tomara sin miramientos, que la hiciera gritar de placer y arrepentimiento por haberse burlado de él. Luego de escuchar su relato, no estaba muy seguro. Quería estar dentro de ella, sí, pero no del mismo modo. No como si fuera una esclava, sino como su igual. Después de todo ya había probado en la arena que era más que capaz de patear su trasero. Se había ganado su respeto.

Halfdan terminó de desvestirse y se acostó boca arriba, para luego sentar a Aerina a horcajadas sobre él. La doncella gimió por el contacto tan íntimo y apretó las piernas a su alrededor. Con una mano apartó el cabello que cubría el ojo derecho de Halfdan y con la otra acarició su pecho y su cuello. Era una faceta de los vikingos que nunca había experimentado, cuando se trataba de sexo no se detenían en juegos previos, pero tal vez él era único en su clase.

Halfdan la sujetó de las piernas y la dejó sobre la cama para volver a ponerse encima de ella. Fue dejando un camino de besos por su clavícula, sus pechos y su ombligo. Acarició sus piernas con ambas manos antes de saborear su entrepierna con movimientos fuertes y concisos. Aerina se aferró a las sábanas con una mano y puso la otra en la cabeza de Halfdan para llevar el ritmo. Sentía el placer en ascenso, era como una droga maldita de la que nunca podría tener suficiente.

Antes de que la hiciera olvidar su propio nombre, Halfdan recuperó esa actitud semi agresiva y se colocó entre sus piernas para deslizarse de una estocada dentro de ella. Puso la mano alrededor de su cuello mientras la otra se encargaba de sujetarla firmemente de la cintura para marcar el compás de sus caderas. Aerina lo sentía fuertemente en su interior, cada golpe que lograba conectar con su punto más sensible la hacía gritar de placer. Rodeó el cuerpo de Halfdan con sus piernas y lo sintió llegar más profundo. Era increíble, como la adrenalina en batalla o el mareo del trance.

Halfdan cerró los ojos y se imaginó que estaba a punto de alcanzar las puertas del Valhalla. La presión, calidez y humedad de Aerina eran indescriptibles. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que realmente disfrutó el sexo, no simplemente la copulación animal a la que estaba acostumbrado para aliviar un deseo primitivo.

Besó una vez más los labios de Aerina para ahogar sus gemidos cuando aceleró el ritmo de sus estocadas. Sentía el clímax muy próximo, pero fue lo suficientemente considerado para no correrse antes de que la escudera alcanzara su propio orgasmo.

Finalmente salió de ella y se acostó a su lado para luego taparse con las sábanas. Aerina hizo el amago de levantarse para recoger su ropa, pero Halfdan la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo a su pecho. No había necesidad de separarse, al menos no por esa noche.

Dentro de un tiempo, cuando las cosas cambiaran y se convirtieran en enemigos, el recuerdo de haber estado juntos tal vez los reconfortara. Y si no, siempre podrían volver a encontrarse en el Gran Salón de Odín, disfrutando de la comida y la cerveza en compañía de las valquirias y el resto de los dioses.

Después de todo, el Valhalla era eterno.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leer (: Hasta la próxima, amado fandom.**


End file.
